


All The Colors In The World

by Lisa94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: IMATS, Louis in Makeup, M/M, Makeup Artist Harry, Singer Louis, Special Effect Makeup, best song ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa94/pseuds/Lisa94
Summary: „There you are! Louis, I need you over there.“ the guy told him and pointed to the obvious makeup area. „Harry is your make-up artist. Once you're done find Chrissy for your costume. Liam, come with me.“ Louis wasn't to keen on the whole thing but walked over to the makeup station to find whoever Harry was. In his mind, it was some old guy like the last times they had done that. People who are too professional to be much fun for the amount of hours they will spend together. The person Louis found at the mirror with his name on though, was far from old.„Please tell me you're Harry and you're fun,“ he said in a way of greeting, startling hopefully Harry. With a little jump, he turned around but had a smile on his face as soon as he saw Louis which gave the singer hope for the next hours.„I'm Harry and I'm fun.“ he nodded. Louis immediately liked him. The pretty green eyes, friendly face, and curls framing that friendly face were helping as well.





	All The Colors In The World

 

 

It was really fucking early and Louis was running on three cups of coffee, a freshly opened can of Red Bull in his hands. The sun was just about to rise over the Skyline of Florida. He wasn't a morning person, okay? Louis would do all the PR work their team wanted him to do, but after 10.00 am. If the sun wasn't up, nobody should be up. Trying to cuddle deeper into his hoodie he took another sip of his energy drink and followed his bandmates out of the van and into The Temple House where they would spend their day.

 

„I feel so sorry for your making up artist,“ Liam said and bumped Louis' shoulder with his own.

 

„Why? At least I will be awake.“ Louis grumbled.

  
„Yeah, but you can't sit still as it is. As soon as all the caffeine kicks in they will have fun keeping you in that chair.“ Liam might be telling the truth but it wasn't Louis' fault that he needed to get rid of his energy.

 

„Who's idea was it even to work with prosthetics. Every time we do that, it takes forever.“ Prosthetics were cool and ever since Louis was old enough to understand what makeup in a movie was, he was obsessed with it. Naturally, he was ecstatic when their team told them they would work with it. But he was quick to find out that it wasn't so much fun to sit for hours in a chair. And you start to sweat fast underneath all those fake skin pieces.

 

„James'? I think. Or Ben's or they got the idea together. Whoever's it was, it's going to be fun, Lou!“ Liam was a morning person. Louis didn't like him very much in the morning.

 

„Yes, for you. Because they don't want you sitting on a chair for the next hours.“

 

„Oh c'mon. Maybe your makeup artist is super nice. And they do all the work for the next hours, you can go back to sleep!“ Louis shot daggers at him.

 

„I had too much coffee to go back to sleep.“ to prove his point he took another big sip from his can. Inside The Temple House, everyone was already busy doing there Job. One of the team members came over to them and looked already stressed out.

 

„There you are! Louis, I need you over there.“ the guy told him and pointed to the obvious makeup area. „Harry is your make-up artist. Once you're done find Chrissy for your costume. Liam, come with me.“ Louis wasn't to keen on the whole thing but walked over to the makeup station to find whoever Harry was. In his mind, it was some old guy like the last times they had done that. People who are too professional to be much fun for the amount of hours they will spend together. The person Louis found at the mirror with his name on though, was far from old.

 

„Please tell me you're Harry and you're fun,“ he said in a way of greeting, startling hopefully Harry. With a little jump, he turned around but had a smile on his face as soon as he saw Louis which gave the singer hope for the next hours.

 

„I'm Harry and I'm fun.“ he nodded. Louis immediately liked him. The pretty green eyes, friendly face, and curls framing that friendly face were helping as well.

 

„I like you,“ Louis told him and sat down in the make-up chair. „You're already more entertaining than our other makeup artists.“ Harry just grinned at him. Louis got rid of his jacket and got comfortable in the chair. He would stay a couple of hours.

 

„So, this make-up is face, chest, and arms. You can keep your shirt on for now if you want but at one point you will have to take it off.“ Harry told him and grabbed a piece of paper.

 

„Already trying to get me naked?“ Louis teased but got serious after seeing Harry blush. „I'll keep it on for now. It's just that I get cold easily.“

 

„Do you want a blanket? I always have some with me.“ Harry asked but Louis declined. He already liked Harry's work moral. „Okay, so this is what we're going for.“ He handed Louis the paper he had in his hands for a while now and Louis was honestly impressed.

 

„That's Tom Cruise,“ Louis stated the obvious.

 

„Well his character in Tropic Thunder is what inspired this look, but it is your face.“ Harry shrugged. 

 

„Let's do this,“ Louis said and Harry put the paper with a piece of tape on the mirror and started brushing Louis' hair back to start with the bald cap. „You guys did this before, right?“

 

„Mhm.“ Louis agreed with closed eyes. He had always liked it when people played with his hair. „But never to this extent.“

 

„At least you know what's going to happen and are already tested if you're allergic to the skin glue. That makes it easier on my part.“ Harry stopped brushing Louis' hair and the singer opened his eyes in time to see Harry picking up a bald cap. He wouldn't get his hair played with again then. Louis took the last sip of his Redbull before he put the can down on Harry's work table and settled in to let Harry do his work.

 

„We are on a strict timeframe today, but if you need a break and want to move your legs for a bit, just tell me.“ Harry was so considerate, Louis loved it.

 

„Sure. So what's your full name?“ Louis asked and held the bald cap down as instructed to make it easier for Harry to pull the tight material over his head.

 

„Harry Styles.“

 

„No middle name?“

 

„Why's that important?“ Harry grinned and picked up the small container with glue, handing it to Louis for him to hold it.

 

„I'm sure you know mine, it's only fair.“ Louis shrugged.

 

„I don't actually.“ Harry shrugged.

 

„You didn't google me?“

 

„I don't like it. When I work with a model for a couple hours I like to get to know them, make small talk, you know? That's no fun if I already know everything about the person. It's also not fair like you said. It's your private life, you should decide what you want to share with me.“

 

„Harry Styles. You and I are going to be great friends.“ Louis decided.

 

„Are we?“ Harry laughed, his brush tickling Louis' neck.

 

„Oh yes! That comment alone qualified you as my new best friend.“

 

„Hey! What happened to the last three years?“ Niall exclaimed from the seat next to him. Louis couldn't look over, he didn't want to interrupt Harry's work, but he sure as hell could react.

 

„Shush you! I'm bonding with my new best friend.“

 

„Careful Harry, as soon as he finds a cooler friend you're old news,“ Niall said loud enough for all of the makeup area to hear and Louis grabbed one of the brushes on the table in front of him to blindly throw at Niall. He really hoped he hadn't hit another makeup artist. „And he's violent too!“ Niall exclaimed but Harry just laughed and kept on working on Louis' head. Yes, this was the start of a great friendship.

 

*

 

„Will you be here tomorrow as well?“ Louis asked hours later when Harry was almost done. He had sent Louis to get into costume a while ago to then touch up whatever would need a touch-up. It was amazing how Louis looked just like the version of him that Harry had stuck to the mirror – if not better. Special Effects Makeup Artists really needed to get more credit.

 

„No, it's a one day gig for me. You guys don't need all of this tomorrow, so I'm not needed.“ Harry got busy making sure Louis' fake mustache would stay in place and Louis had a perfect view into those pretty green eyes. And that in just a couple more hours their path wouldn't cross again was just not acceptable.

 

„So, do you need more models anytime soon?“ Louis asked after Harry was satisfied with his work and started to pack up his station.

 

„I always need models.“ Harry laughed. „I usually find them on my Instagram. You know, just ask in my Story who's free and someone always wants to do it.“

 

„How about I give you my number and the next time you need a model you text me first?“ Louis asked straight out. He wouldn't mind an actual date with Harry but if the only way to have him was with him being a model again, he was okay with that, too.

 

„Are you looking for a new career?“

 

„No. I'm just trying to help out my best friend.“ Louis shrugged.

 

„Cheater. C'mon, they need us on set.“ Niall chimed in and dragged Louis away before Harry could answer.

 

„Niall! I was in the middle of something.“ Louis frowned.

 

„Yeah, well your crush will still be here after the shooting to get all of this off you again. Gives you time to think about better pick-up lines.“ Niall smirked.

 

„I wasn't using any lines on him.“

 

„Yeah, you did. But I get it. He's cute. And he has some magic power over you. The entire time he was working, you didn't wiggle once. Normally you can't sit still for twenty minutes.“ Niall said with a grin, which looked slightly creepy with all the makeup on and walked away. Louis hadn't even noticed, he had been too occupied getting to know Harry. But for all he knew, this was just another sign that they shouldn't stop talking.

 

„You guys look crazy.“ Liam in costume and nothing but a wig greeted them on set.

 

„We rock this look.“ Louis told them at the same time as Niall laughed „have you looked at yourself?“

 

„We better win a bunch of awards for this,“ Zayn said coming over and holy crap. Louis had learned over time that special effects makeup artists could work magic. But whoever had been working on Zayn should get an award. Not only was his bandmate rocking the wig and makeup but with the fake boobs and skirt and heels, he actually looked … attractive? If Louis would be into women.

 

„This is the best day ever.“ Niall laughed.

 

„It's actually the best song ever and we need to go over the script,“ Ben told them all and gave each of the boys a copy of the script they had gotten weeks ago to learn their lines. A long day was starting.

 

*

 

Louis was relieved when they finally heard the final cut and he, Niall and Zayn were sent back to the makeup area to get the prosthetics off. As much fun as it had been, and as funny all their selfies had turned out, he was hot. And sweating. And all the wanted was too get under the shower and stand outside in the cool air for a while. Harry was sitting in the makeup chair scrolling through his phone when Louis got back.

 

„Please release me from this heat,“ Louis said dramatically. He was an actor for the day, he was allowed the dramatics.

 

„You haven't sweat it off yet?“ Harry laughed and got up, putting his phone on the makeup table.

 

„It's a close call,“ Louis told him seriously and sat down in the now empty chair.

 

„Well, then let me free you. Did you have fun?“ Harry got another container with some liquid in it for Louis to hold and started with another brush to remove the bald cap.

 

„Yeah. It was completely different to what we normally do for music videos. It's fun to do the acting, I missed it.“

 

„Were you an actor before the band?“ Harry asked and Louis had to laugh.

 

„You really didn't google me, did you.“

 

„I told you!“

 

„My only career is in music. But I was in the drama club in School and enjoyed it.“

 

„I was in the drama club!“ Harry told him excited. „But never on stage. I did the makeup. Started young.“

 

„It sure paid off.“ Louis stretched to reach for Harry's phone on the table. „What's your pin?“

 

„Why would I tell you my pin?“ Harry laughed but didn't try to get his phone back. He had started on the forehead piece and cool air was finally hitting Louis' skin.

 

„Because then I can find your social media and follow me so that I can follow you back and text to you when I'm bored.“

 

„How about I just give you my number.“ Harry laughed and Louis grinned. That had been the end goal anyway.

 

*

 

Louis didn't hear from Harry for days after the shoot before he finally craved and send the first text.

 

**28.06.2013**

**Louis**

_**Are you in need of a model yet?** _

 

**28.06.2013**

**Harry**

_**Not really. Working on new looks.** _

 

**28.06.2013**

**Louis**

_**Is that why you didn't text me?? :(** _

 

**28.06.2013**

**Harry**

_**wasn't sure if you really wanted that** _

 

**28.06.2013**

**Louis**

_**of course I did!** _

 

**28.06.2013**

**Harry**

_**okay :)** _

 

-

 

**03.07.2013**

**Harry**

_**omg Louis I just got the email that I will compete at battle of the brushes!!!** _

 

**03.07.2013**

**Louis**

_**yay! You sound excited! What is that?** _

 

**03.07.2013**

**Harry**

_**It's this sfx make up competetion at imats. A makeup convention. It's my dream to compete there and get my name out there** _

 

**03.07.2013**

**Louis**

_**what, working with us wasn't big enough for you?** _

 

_**I'm kidding. I'm so proud of you!** _

 

_**What do you have to do?** _

 

**03.07.2013**

**Harry**

_**we get a theme and prothetic pieces on the day of the competion and then have three hours for makeup, hair and costume.** _

 

_**I'm already nervous.** _

 

**03.07.2013**

**Louis**

_**don't be! We'll practice. I will send you themes whenever I think of one and you have to create a look and send it back.** _

 

_**You're going to rock it!** _

 

*

 

**22.07.2013**

**Harry**

_**The music video looks so good!** _

 

**22.07.2013**

**Louis**

_**We had a very talented makeup artist :) x** _

 

*

 

Three long weeks Louis would send Harry theme after theme and get a bunch of really good scetches back. He was honestly so impressed with how quick Harry worked out a concept and how creative he was. Louis started to catch feelings for this attractive man and he wasn't sure what to do about them. They hadn't seen each other since the shoot and sending a message with a simple 'i want to kiss you' might be a bit much. So Louis came up with a plan. As soon as they had a week off he got on amazon and ordered a bunch of halloween prosthetics, making sure to get them on the next day. Harry didn't even question him when he asked for his address and simply sent it.

 

Harry didn't even look surprised when Louis stood in front of his flat with an amazon package in his hands.

 

„Surprise! The next part of your training starts today!“ Louis told him and Harry stepped aside laughing to let him inside. Harry's flat was small but very homey and Louis immediately wanted to spend a lot of time in here. It felt like home.

 

„And what is my next part of training?“ Harry asked, taking the box so that Louis could get rid of his jacket and shoes.

 

„I ordered a bunch of prostehtics and am going to sit on a chair with a three-hour stopwatch and you are going to work your magic. It's like the competition!“ Harry just stared at him for a while and Louis felt his smile disappear. He had thought that this was such a good idea, let Harry practice and see him. But maybe Harry was totally fine with texting every now and then and didn't even want to see him. Maybe Harry thought this entire thing was stupid. God, and Louis had taken off his shoes. He couldn't even just leave and make it less awkward.

 

„Thank you.“

 

Wait. What? Did Harry just thank him?

 

„For what?“ Louis asked.

 

„Doing this. I was really fucking nervous when the E-mail came. But all the working on designs for your themes showed me that I can come up with ideas in time. And now this? You're helping me a lot.“

 

„I'm glad.“ Louis smiled softly. „So, where do you want to do this?“

 

„I have a makeup room.“ Harry led him to a room that turned out to be his bedroom, but one side was covered by shelves with makeup, wigs and things Harry would need for his work but Louis didn't recognize. Next to the shelves stood a mirror, a table, and a comfy looking makeup chair.

 

„My sisters would love it here.“ Louis told him and sat down. „I bet they'd even know what all of this is.“

 

„You don't need to know it, you just wanted to be a model, remember?“ Harry laughed and put the box on the table.

 

„Just? Aren't I worth more than that?“ Louis cried. He was dramatic. Harry better get used to it.

 

„I honestly think our models deserve a lot more recognition than they do. It's always about us, you know? We did a good Job. We had a good idea. We fucked up. But our models sit for hours and let us glue shit to their faces. It's hot and uncomfortable and sometimes you can't see or speak. Depending on the makeup it's hard to breathe or hear. They give us a lot of trust and I think they should get the recognition they deserve.“

 

„Why are you so perfect?“ Louis asked in awe. No matter what happened in their future, he was a lucky man to have Harry in his life.

 

„I'm not.“ Harry shook his head and started to go through the box.

 

„You are. Ever since I met you everything you said is nice and respectful and thought through and … you're too nice for the world.“

 

„I think I'm just a decent human being that was raised the right way.“

 

„Then you have to do the world a favor and make a bunch of kids and raise them like you were raised.“

 

„Adopt.“

 

„Huh?“

 

„I will adopt a bunch of kids. It's hard to make them when you're into men.“ That was new information that Louis gave permission to let his feelings grow. At least there was a chance Harry could like him, too.

 

„So, have you decided what it's going to be?“ Louis asked but gave Harry a soft smile to not make him feel weird.

 

„Well, you bought typical Halloween stuff. You can choose between witch, something with horns and … i don't even know, I think those are supposed to be wounds.“ Harry looked skeptical at the piece in his hand and Louis could understand it. He hadn't been sure about some of them but he wanted to buy more than two.

 

„I don't choose anything. That's your job, remember? I'm just giving you the face.“

 

„Alright.“ Harry sighed and put everything aside to start with cleaning Louis' face. „I'll just stick everything somewhere.“

 

This time it didn't take as long as it had for the best song ever shoot. Harry was standing in front of Louis, for the most part, to see what he was doing, so even though Louis was sitting in front of a mirror, he couldn't really see Harry's work. After an hour Harry put the brush down and looked at Louis critically. Louis would feel self-conscious under his stare if he didn't know that Harry was looking at his work.

 

„Okay, those pieces were cheap and hard to blend perfectly. But I think I did a good job.“ he stepped aside and let Louis look at himself. Holy Cow, had Harry done a good job. Louis wasn't sure what he was supposed to be but for some reason, the witch nose and chin worked with the horns and whatever Harry had done to the wound piece it now looked he was actually bleeding out of his cheek.

 

„I love it. Where is my phone.“ Louis found it in his jeans pocket and took a selfie, getting Harry to be in a couple of them. „I mean, I'm no expert but I'd say you saved those pieces.“

 

„Thanks.“ Louis could see Harry blush and god! Could he stop messing with Louis' feelings? „Do you want me to take it off?“

 

„Nah. Except you want me to go?“ Harry was quick to shake his head no. „Cool. Let's watch a movie or something. I want to facetime Niall later, he loves this stuff.“

 

*

 

During the week that Louis was off, he spends more time at Harry's than his own. Every day they hung out, watched movies and Louis let Harry practice on him. After their second session, Harry started cooking for Louis and it was so good that Louis was ready to confess his love right that moment, sitting on Harry's couch, looking like a murderous clown.

 

But he didn't. After the week he got back to work and Harry got back to worrying, practicing on his Instagram models and sending every look to Louis for approval. Louis wasn't sure what he had done to be in any position to rate those looks but that's what Harry asked from him and he wasn't going to say no. Mid-week before Harry's big weekend Louis only had an interview scheduled and made sure to arrive at Harry's with a teddy-bear that held a 'good luck' sign and enough time to reassure Harry and get one last makeup session in if Harry needed it.

 

That he was greeted by a very calm, smiling Harry was not what he had expected.

 

„Hey! How are you?“ Louis asked after he had hugged him and gave him the bear.

 

„Good. Come on in.“ Harry cuddled the bear close – why was he so cute?? - and sat down on the couch, waiting for Louis to do the same.

 

„Are you actually okay?“ Louis wanted to know after they had talked about everything and nothing for a while and Harry was still weirdly calm. „Is you being calm a facade and you're actually freaking out?“

 

„No. I'm good. You're an amazing tutor for something you know nothing about.“ Harry laughed. „Without you and your unexpected themes at any crazy hour or bringing me pieces to work with, I would be a lot more nervous about Saturday. I'm still nervous, but in a good way, you know?“

 

„It's probably how I feel before we go on stage. Nervous but excited.“ Louis tried to understand what Harry was telling him.

 

„Exactly! Thank you. I'd probably be sitting in the corner crying without you.“ Harry happily cuddled close to Louis, still hugging the bear to his chest. This wasn't new. Louis was quick to realize that Harry forgot everything about personal space with the people he liked. The singer didn't mind it at all but it wasn't helping his beating heart that was already a mess just because Harry looked at him.

 

Ignoring the panic he was feeling he turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Harry's head. He made sure to really kiss him, wanted for Harry to know and not just think that Louis was resting his head on Harry's. And sure as hell did Harry feel it. For a second he turned stiff underneath Louis before lifting his head and looking straight into Louis' eyes.

 

„Lou … did you … was that a-“

 

„Is it bad if it was?“ Louis asked. He just hoped they were talking about the same thing.

 

„Was it?“ Harry wanted to know. Oh god, why were they so bad at communication?!

 

„Harry, was it okay that I kissed you?“ Louis asked quickly before he could lose his nerve.

 

„So you did kiss me?“ Harry grinned. That seemed to be a good sign. Also, Harry was still in Louis' arms.

 

„Can you just answer? Before I'm the one crying in the corner?“ Harry the cheeky bastard he was, freed himself of Louis' arms to sit up properly and lean in. Before Louis could even process what was going on he had Harry's lips on his and after a quick second, he kissed his boy back.

 

*

The online world freaked out when Louis posted a picture of himself with Harry after one of their makeup sessions with the simple caption 'we practiced a lot and he rocked imats. Proud of you, baby!'

 


End file.
